Allied Cryo Prison Keepers
"When we say freeze, we mean it!" :- The Cryo Prison Keepers motto The Cryo Prison Division is special branch of the Allied Nations that oversees all cryo-frozen prisoners in Cryo Prisons all around the world. These men and women are specialists with using equipment that is based around Cryotechnology, specially trained to endure harsh sub-zero temperatures and make sure prisoners stay in their frozen jails. Cryo Prison These large complexes are located in barren frozen areas of the world, such as Antarctica, Norway or Greenland. These are the place where all criminals who have performed crimes against humanity are held. The only exception is the Tower of London Cryo Prison, which holds very high visibility prisoners, like Communist heads of state. The prisons are often the same size as a large prison base, and are able to provide the keepers with plenty of home comforts, because the work done by these men and women is amongst the hardest in the world. They are constructed in a similar way to any other prison. But unlike those, Cryo Prisons don't require much space for the prisoners. Prisoners are frozen in tanks and "stored" in small rooms in the largest building. These tanks, full of water, are permanently frozen by cryo emitters, so there is low chance that anyone will be able to get out of them. If fluctuations disable the cryo emitter and the prisoner "awakens", there is small chance they will escape because they will be nearly naked and in cold environment. There are a large number of keepers who will stop the escapee with their weapons and put them back in their "frozen grave". Prisoners are kept in these special facilities until the Allied Supreme Court can do justice. Rumours that Cryo Prisons are made to keep their prisoners, among them terrorist leaders and people who commited crimes against humanity, forever in "storage" are dismissed on a regular basis. The Cryo Prison is highly defended and is able to stop any threat. Upon massive ten metre high walls stand Cryo Towers for protection against tanks and aircraft and Multigunner Turrets mounted with both heavy missile launchers and cryo emitters for use against close targets. There are often many Multigunner IFVs, also with cryo emitters, for quick pursuit of the escaping prisoners or defending against attackers and Cryocopters which support the IFVs from above. If the Cryo Prison has access an ocean or lake, there is usually a harbour for ''Alert''-class Icebreakers. Since the prisons are in extremely cold, remote areas, the only men who can walk in the open air must wear suits specifically designed for such cold environments. These men are called Cryo Legionnaires, and though not originally made for prison keeping, they do their job extremely well. Currently, there are five Cryo Prisons in existence, but their locations are highly classified. Cryo Legionnaire "Check out my ice sculpture!" :- Cryo Legionnaire in the field Background The Cryo Legionnaire is a unit most often seen patrolling Allied Cryo Prisons. More heavily armoured than traditional infantry, and equipped with jump packs, the Cryo Legionnaires are among the heaviest infantry in the world (short of Syndicate battlesuits), and are capable of freezing many enemy units simultaneously with their cryo-cannons. Despite this, they rarely see any action, due to their main work being to prevent any dangerous criminals to ever terrorize the world again. Even though they never became full combat infantry, they operate in a similar, if less offensive, role as the popular Rocketeer. Before they were assigned to guarding prisons, FutureTech, the main designer of all cryo-based weaponry, attempted to put forth their use as combat infantry. FutureTech had even sponsored the Marvel comic book series "The Amazing Cryo-Man" in order to promote the idea, and even flew Cryo Legionnaires in parades across the Allied Nations. Official complaints from the Rocketeer Corps combined with how cost-ineffective the Cryo Legionnaires proved in combat prevented them from ever fully achieving frontline combat status. After all, Captain Rocket is the REAL hero of the Allied Nations! Behind the Scenes The Cryo Legionaire, as with any Uprising unit, will not be implemented in the game. EA seems to have drawn inspiration from Arnold Schwarzenegger's infamously horrible (though comedically so) portrayal of the Batman supervillain Mr. Freeze for the Cryo Legionnaire, as well as the original Chrono Legionnaire from RA2. But mostly Mr. Freeze. Cryocopter Main Article: Cryocopter The only airmobile (and fastest) Cryo unit, it will effectivly freeze any prison breakers. "Alert"-class Icebreaker Main Article: Alert Icebreaker Even though most of its inhabitants are frozen and don't need food, the prison keepers need to be supplied, especially with recreational material to prevent undue stress and madness. Since most Cryo Prisons with a harbour are in icy waters, icebreakers need to break through the frozen surface of the ocean to bring supplies to the dreary prison keepers. Recently, all icebreakers have been armed with a cryoblaster in order to freeze any enemy ships attempting a rescue. Multigunner Turret Main Article: Multigunner Turret If not from the sea, rescue can come from the air, so Multigunner Turrets are placed in Cryo Prisons to shoot down any attempt at rescue. It is also common to see Cryo Legionnaries manning these turrets, making them a perfect AA Cryo system, if not as powerful as the Cryo Tower. Cryo Tower Main Article: Cryo Tower These defences will effectively freeze anyone who manages to reach the outer walls. Category:Lore